Antes ciego que sencillo
by Panquequito
Summary: Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0" (AU) Hay ocaciones en las que es necesario sufrir un poco en pos de la imagen. Eren Jaeger sabe muy bien sobre eso. (oneshot, Jeaneren)


**Advertencia:** Relación chico x chico.

 **Pareja:** Jean x Eren

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.

 **Notas de autor:** Este oneshot participa en la tercera convocatoria de fanfics de Shingeki no Kyojin, de la comunidad Shingeki no Heichou traducciones.

 **Tema:** Lentes

Capítulo único: "Antes ciego que sencillo"

"El príncipe descendió de su unicornio arcoiris alado y extendió su mano hacia la joven que yacía en el campo cortando margaritas.

-Ven conmigo, hermosa dama – dijo sonriendo y mostrando su blanca dentadura – y viajemos juntos por el firmamento…"

Eren cerró exageradamente el libro que leía y, apoyando su codo derecho sobre la mesa en la que estaba, para sostener su cabeza, se masajeó la sien. Su vista le dolía lo suficiente por culpa de sus nuevos lentes de contacto como para, además, castigar sus ojos con semejante lectura.

-¿Por qué, dentro de todos los temas, me tenían que tocar los cuentos de hadas? – se lamentó, parpadeando repetidas veces y así, calmar el ardor de su visión.

Llevaba varios días yendo continuamente a la biblioteca de la preparatoria en busca de lecturas para su trabajo de investigación, quedándose siempre hasta tarde, pero hasta ahora, no había conseguido pasar de la primera plana de cada cuento que había tomado. Todo le parecía demasiado cursi e irreal, no entendía cómo es que a las niñas les gustaba tanto ese tipo de historias; donde las princesas eran bellas y estúpidas y los príncipes eran tan perfectos que daban asco. Eso, sumado al mal estar que sentía por culpa de sus nuevos lentes, le tenían el ánimo por los suelos.

-Después nadie entiende cómo es que las chicas tienen tan altas expectativas – se quejó resoplando, al tiempo que revolvía las cosas de su mochila en busca de sus fieles gafas que, distaban mucho de hacerle ver atractivo, pero por lo menos sí podía ver con ellas.

Cuando las tuvo en sus manos, procedió a tomar el pequeño estuche de sus lentes de contacto para quitárselos y guardarlos, aunque los odiara, debía cuidarlos como se debía si es que no quería que su padre lo regañara por haberle hecho gastar dinero en ellos. Quitarse sus lentillas también le significaba una tortura, ya que debía tocarse los ojos para hacerlo y eso le causaba tanta repulsión que debía aguantarse las arcadas cada vez que realizaba aquella acción, ni hablar de cuando quería colocárselas, la lucha era mucho mayor en esa instancia.

-"En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando quise comprarlas" – pensó, mientras hacía gestos de desagrado e intentaba sacárselas – "antes muerto que sencillo" – se dijo para sí mismo, evocando las palabras que le había dicho su mejor amigo Armin, cuando éste le aconsejó que tener lentes de contacto era la mejor opción para, por fin, llamar la atención de la persona que deseaba.

Ese pensamiento le hizo detenerse en su afán de deshacerse para siempre de su tortura, y sólo se limitó a guardarlos en el estuche y perderlos en la infinidad de su mochila, mientras que con su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza sus anteojos gruesos y pesados a causa del aumento que le hacían lucir como un verdadero nerd, considerando si realmente debía ponérselos o seguir lidiando con sus lentes de contacto hasta que su vista se acostumbrara a ellos.

-Sólo llevo dos días usándolos, quizás únicamente deba darles tiempo, se fuerte Eren, lucha – murmuraba, intentando de este modo convencerse de no rendirse y volver a su poco respetado - pero querido - look de perdedor.

-Creí que con tu nuevo estilo de niño cool, se te habrían quitado las costumbres de nerd que tenías, Jaeger – escuchó de pronto desde un costado, volteó la mirada para encontrarse con una especie de mancha gris desde donde provenía la voz, mas sólo necesitaba de eso para saber de quien se trataba.

-Tener estilo no significa ser in imbécil como tú, cara de caballo – respondió con desdén, al tiempo que tomaba su mejor pose de chico interesante – de hecho, me sorprende que estés aquí, no tenía en conocimiento que supieras leer.

-Muy gracioso Jaeger, veo que tampoco has perdido tu suspicacia, sigues tan molesto como siempre.

-Fuiste tú quien comenzó, estúpida yegua – exclamó mosqueado mirando directamente el manchón borroso que supuestamente era Jean – déjame en paz y vete de una vez.

-Ay pobrecito ¿vas a llorar ahora? – se burló el otro, al percatarse de que los ojos de Eren estaban enrojecidos y cristalinos.

-No seas idiota, es culpa de las lentillas, me arde mucho la vista con ellas – se explicó aunque no estaba del todo seguro de por qué lo hacía.

-¿Al bebé le duelen sus ojitos? ¿Quieres que llame a tu mami para que te haga cariño? – rió con tantas ganas que casi cae de espaldas.

-Cierra la boca caballo, vete a galopar lejos de aquí – insistió Eren, comenzaba a enojarse de verdad, sin embargo no tenía deseos de pelearse con él, aunque hiciera tantos méritos, ya que no le parecía buena idea armar un alboroto, menos en la biblioteca – "lucha Eren, lucha contra tu impulso de idiotez".

-Creo que no tengo deseos de callarme ni de irme, Jaeger – la voz desafiante de Jean lo sustrajo de su disputa interna.

-No eres más que un dolor de culo – respondió con la esperanza de que el otro desistiera de provocarlo.

-¿Te gustaría que lo fuera no?

-Vete o no respondo Jean – amenazó Eren, completamente ruborizado, a causa de una combinación de ira y vergüenza.

-¿El bebé se enojó? Me gustaría ver eso Jaeger, trata de sacarme de aquí, bastardo suicida.

Suficiente, al parecer Jean no quería cooperar con las intenciones pacifistas de Eren, por lo que no pudo soportarlo más, si el muy imbécil quería ser obligado a callarse – y después resultaba que Eren era el denominado "suicida" – pues eso es lo que haría. En ese momento, todo el autocontrol del muchacho se fue de paseo, Kirschtein siempre lograba su objetivo al fin y al cabo, le buscaba insistentemente – tenía talento el muy desgraciado – hasta que le encontraba y ahora, una vez más, consiguió sacarle de sus casillas a tal punto que se levantó violentamente de la mesa en la que había estado todo ese tiempo, golpeándola con las manos, para luego lanzarle un puñetazo y silenciar definitivamente a la mancha gris que tanto se burlaba de él. Sin embargo, no pudo realizar su cometido, ya que su vista estaba tan afectada que no pudo atinarle, por lo que sólo consiguió caer estrepitosamente al suelo, humillándose completamente en el acto.

-¡Oh Jaeger, con esa caída tan patética acabas de hacerme el día! – exclamó entre carcajadas mientras se apretaba el estómago, intentando controlarse.

Eren volvió a enrojecer de ira y vergüenza, pero no se dejaría vencer por una estúpido tropiezo, y con una agilidad que podría ser envidiada por muchos, tomó sus anteojos, los cuales no había soltado en ningún momento, se los colocó en un segundo, para luego levantarse y atinarle un puñetazo en el rostro que tomó por sorpresa a su molesto oponente, el cual calló de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Ahora quién es el de las patéticas caídas? – gritó, sin siquiera ya importarle el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Cabrón – escupió Jean entre dientes, mientras se acariciaba la quijada lastimada – me las pagarás, maldito bastardo – amenazó en tono sombrío, poniéndose de pie y acercándose lentamente hasta su atacante.

Jaeger, en ese momento, se arrepintió de haber sido tan impulsivo, ya que lamentablemente, tenía la certeza de que no podría ganarle a Jean; miró de un lado a otro, urdiendo alguna forma de terminar con aquel estúpido conflicto, maldijo por lo bajo al comprobar de que la biblioteca estaba completamente vacía, lo cual le pareció incluso irrisorio porque pensaba que ese tipo de situaciones sólo pasaba en las películas porno. Sin embargo, en vez de escapar de la posible golpiza que podría darle Kirschtein, optó por la mejor pose despreocupada que pudo y sonrió.

-¿De verdad te atreverías a golpear a alguien con gafas? – preguntó, Jean se detuvo de inmediato – eres un chico con honor después de todo, aunque seas un imbécil.

-Tienes razón – reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros, no obstante, reanudó la marcha lenta hacia Eren hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros – jamás golpearía a un chico con gafas – murmuró acercando su mano hasta los anteojos del muchacho, para luego retirarlos con delicadeza – así está mejor – finalizó con una gran sonrisa, luego se abalanzó sobre Eren, derribándolo y cayendo ambos al suelo.

La pelea fue dura, aunque bastante corta, después de precipitarse al piso, Eren esquivó un par de puñetazos y lanzó unos cuantos más, los cuales no pudieron llegar a destino, esto debido a que su visión volvía a ser borrosa. Con la adrenalina al máximo, el joven logró soltarse del agarre de Jean y escabullirse por entre los estantes de libros, ideando una forma de pelear y ganar, no quería parecer un cobarde, pero su prácticamente nula visibilidad, le impedía luchar correctamente. Caminó con dificultad aferrado de los libreros, esperando poder salir de la biblioteca, pero fue sorprendido nuevamente por Jean, quien lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo acorraló contra uno de los estantes. Eren abrió los ojos de par en par, topándose con el rostro de Jean, creyó distinguir cólera en su semblante, pero no podía asegurarlo. De todos modos dejó de pelear, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y anticipar el golpe que el otro seguramente le propinaría, mas eso nunca sucedió, todo lo contrario, de pronto sintió que sus labios estaba siendo presionados por otros, secos y toscos.

-¡Me tienes loco Jaeger! – gritó Jean cuando hubo separado su boca de la del otro – desde que llegaste ayer, mostrando esos enormes ojos verdes que tienes, luciéndote por todos lados, no he podido dejar verte, ¡maldición!, te ves tan jodidamente sexy – vociferó sin pensar.

Después de eso, reinó el silencio, Eren estaba en shock y Jean parecía haberle tomado el peso a lo que acaba de decir en su ataque de honestidad. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y a sudar copiosamente.

-Ja-Jaeger, yo… – balbuceó bajando el rostro avergonzado e intentó soltar el cuello de la camisa de Eren, mas las firmes manos del otro lo detuvieron.

-¡Ah no, cara de caballo! – exclamó – me he matado los ojos usando esas malditas lentillas para conseguir que te fijaras en mí, como para que te me escapes cuando por fin lo consigo – sentenció, acto seguido le besó, disfrutando esta vez del contacto al no encontrarse perplejo como en el roce anterior.

Se besaron largamente, explorando sus bocas, jugueteando con sus lenguas, Eren acariciaba la nuca de Jean y éste recorría sus caderas y espalda. Se separaron después de unos minutos, agitados y nerviosos.

-Dios, Eren, besas muy bien para ser un simple ñoño – soltó Jean inmediatamente después de terminar el contacto con él.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso, deberías sentirte honrado de todo el esfuerzo que imprimí para que por fin me vieras de otra forma – se quejó el otro con altanería, pero una pequeña sonrisa, casi inocente, escapó de sus labios.

-Me gusta esa sonrisa, hasta podría decir que te ves lindo, casi.

-Sigues siendo un verdadero imbécil, ni siquiera sé por qué me gustas.

-Porque soy increíblemente guapo, Jaeger, nadie se resiste a eso.

-Me encantaría decir que estás increíblemente guapo, Jean, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo apenas si puedo verte – explicó mientras se restregaba los ojos exageradamente.

-Oh, cierto, toma – señaló Kirschtein, mientras le entregaba las gruesas gafas a Eren, las cuales le había quitado hacía un rato.

-Gracias – murmuró el joven al colocarse los lentes, luego miró hacia el rostro de su acompañante el cual ahora podía distinguir, estaba sonriendo - ¿De qué te ríes yegua?

-Creo que el look nerd me gusta más en ti – reconoció – además, así nadie a parte de mi podrá ver lo sexy que te ves sin anteojos.

-¿Quién diría que Jean Kirschtein era un estúpido celoso? – se burló Eren, sin embargo no se quitó sus lentes – quizás para cuando me invites a salir, use las lentillas y puedas ver mis hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Futura cita?

-¿No piensas en salir con el jodidamente sexy Jaeger luego de haberme besado?

-Ah cállate idiota.

-Cállame – desafió sugerentemente, luego se dirigió hasta sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, esperando que Jean lo siguiera, cosa que sucedió segundos después.

Mientras caminaban, uno al lado del otro, Eren metió la mano dentro de su bolso y sujetó fuertemente el estuche de sus lentes de contacto. Le habían traído muchos problemas, tantos que hasta pensó en desecharlos aunque eso significara recibir una gran reprimenda por parte de su padre, no obstante, al mirar a su costado y ver que Jean le acompañaba, terminó por decidir que sus lentillas le habían traído más cosas buenas que malas. Quizás tener un poco de dolor de vista no era tan malo después de todo.

Fin.


End file.
